trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Helium Universe
The Helium Universe '''(also called '''Universe 1 or U1 for short) is where the player begins the game in. By engaging in combat together with the Trimps, the player reveals the story of the game and embarks on a journey of adventure and discovery. It consists of world zones (which must first be unlocked by purchasing the upgrade Battle) which get gradually harder and have various unlocks on them, as well as resources. Each zone on the world map has 100 cells in total. __FORCETOC__ Cells and Loot Each world zone consists of 100 cells. The number of cells for maps, however, may vary. Some cells have icons on them, awarding the player with either loot or additional unlocks when the cell is beaten. Possible world cell loot: * Food * Wood * Metal * Map fragments * Void maps * Gift box - Battle Territory bonus (two per zone, but spawns in random places) * New Equipment * Upgrade books (Speedbooks, Megabooks, Battle Formations etc.) * Foremen * Warpstation and Gigastation * Egg * Anger Possible map cell loot: * Food * Wood * Metal * Gems * Food/Wood/Metal * Trapstorm * New housing and housing upgrades * Equipment prestiges * Unique maps Cells which contain loot or unlocks are marked by icons provided by glyphicons® The icons pack used in the game can be found here. In addition, Helium can be obtained by defeating the boss at the end of a world zone. Helium is used for Perks, which provide bonuses to various features, like Trimp attack and resources gathering, and allows the player to proceed further into the world zones. Enemy strength increase These values are correct for all maps and zones above zone 59, post planet break. They are also approximate, and may vary by extremely tiny amounts. Cell 1 to 100 Level X to X+1 Required Health and Block Below are tables showing the minimum and maximum boss attack damage of each Blimp and Improbability spawning in the last cell of each zone on the world map. Blimps spawn on zones 5, 10 and all zones after 15 until 58. Starting from zone 59 the player will meet Improbabilities, which award more Helium. The below tables will tell you the required amount of combined health and block required to complete the last cell of each zone. That is, effectively, the amount required to complete the entire zone from start to finish on zone 59 and above. Blimps don't strike first, so it's possible to beat the map with a lesser amount of health. The numbers are shown in the three number formats available in the game (option available in the Settings tab). They may slightly vary due to rounding (values here are rounded, while values in the game are rounded up) Warning: These tables are extremely long. Anomalies Once the player has progressed far enough, the universe will change in various ways, making progress harder, but also unlocking new features. These include: * Broken Planet * Corruption * Spire * Magma * Empowerments of Nature * Obsidian Once the player reaches the Obsidian Wall, it is impossible to proceed any further. The player will then need to evolve and level up Fluffy so that he is able to transport the player into a brand new Universe, where new adventures and stories await. Category:Maps Category:Combat